1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to power tools, and more particularly to internal wiring structure of such a power tool which is driven by a commutator motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional power tools driven by a commutator motor include an internal wiring structure which comprises, as shown in FIG. 5, a terminal board 1 disposed on one end of a stator 2 of the commutator motor, lead wires 3 connected at one end to terminals 4 on the terminal board 1 and at opposite end to brush terminals 5, and lead wires 6 connected at one end to the terminals 4 for connection to a power cord. The lead wires 3 must be short to avoid a breakage or an insulation failure which would otherwise occur due to rubbing against a rotor (not shown) or due to jamming between other structural components when longer lead wires are used. With the use of these short lead wires 3, the stator 2 must be placed in a housing (not shown) of the power tool before making the connection between the brush terminals 6 joined with the terminal board 1 on the stator 2 and brush holders mounted on the housing.
With the stator 2 thus installed, operator's fingers, a jig or an attachment tool finds no room in the housing for ready access to the brush holders. Consequently, brush holes in the respective brush holders and a narrow internal space in the stator 2 are used when the brush terminals 5 are connected to the brush holders. Such connecting operation is tedious and time-consuming and requires a great deal of skill, which constitute to the reduction of the overall assembly time of the power tool.